


Another Wish

by SUHSLATTE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kim Jungwoo - Freeform, moon taeil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUHSLATTE/pseuds/SUHSLATTE
Summary: A story showing how three people trying to accept and shaped themselves into a better person through friendship and also relationship. A mere school crush into something that none of them expect it could happen. A mere friendship that made out from a simple fist bump in class project turns into something bigger and stronger.





	Another Wish

Hayeon got out from her bed and quickly took her shower and got herself ready to go to school that day. It was her first Autumn, in her last year in middle school. it was somehow burdensome for her around this time of the year because her parents would always nag at her to study more as the finals was getting closer. 

She was okay with that but she was slightly uncomfortable with what awaits her in the class. 

It wasn’t her first time to have a tiny crush on someone. She had but it was years ago. Most probably when she was 12 and now she was 16. soon to be 16. everything felt so sinful for her. Maybe because of what happened few months back but she was really taking it too deeply. The only guy she would casually associates was Jaehyun. The used-to-be-chubby-and-lame Jaehyun to a gawkingly-handsome-kid Jaehyun. 

The girl literally flew downstairs and went straight out from the house without even taking the prepared food with her. she was running late. A tad too late. 

She waited for the bus to come, which to her luck, came right when she arrived at the bus stop. She got in and sat down on one of the empty seats. Excitedly, she put on her earphones to listen off to some music while staring outside of the window. 

Jaehyun’s stop was 2 stops away and when the bus arrived, Jaehyun got in and he greeted Hayeon. “Poophead looks different today,” he teased as he took a seat beside her. She just rolled her eyes and pretended to not listen to him. Being a teaser, Jaehyun pulled out her right earphone and wore it. “Good musics are meant to be shared,” he stated and quietly listened to her songs. 

“Lucky we’re in public,” she mumbled and let him be. 

Their friendships started out pretty awkward and weird. They met through a group project. Even though Jaehyun used to be a chubby kiddo, everyone loves him unlike her. She was loud, yes but she was a tad too much. She played too hard and made a lot of kids cried but she does has her own cycle of friends. News flash; Jaehyun wasn’t one of them. 

It was until that time, she had to partner up with Jaehyun and she felt as if her world just shattered to pieces. She knew she was going to get a lot of hates for talking to Jaehyun but she had to. It was annoying. 

Eventually, after two weeks, they got along well and they secretly hang out together and every once in awhile they would buy each other some snacks. It was until that one time, some people kept on calling Jaehyun fat and threw papers at him, she got super furious. 

Being a weak person, she literally wrote on a piece of paper with red ink pens, death threads and how she will literally fight everyone who called Jaehyun fat. She did got scared by the boys, even girls but she just stood up for Jaehyun and said she wasn’t afraid. Well, that didn’t last long though.

One of the boys actually pushed her and the girls pulled her hair and even slapped her. She fought back but being the only one there, she was beaten up. 

Apparently, Jaehyun didn’t know about this until someone reported about it and he got called, along with Hayeon and that was the turning point for them. 

Lucks were on their side ever since because they had been classmates for over 5 years now. 

 

“You know, there’s this new movie coming out and I’m going to watch it with bunch of friends. Wanna join?” he asked as he bites on the pocky stick, offering some to Hayeon. She shook her head. “I don’t feel like going out. Thus, my parents won’t let me go anyways,” she shrugged as she continued writing on her notebook. “A new story?” he raised an eyebrow, taking a peep at her writing. 

Hayeon nodded. “I’m thinking about posting this one soon.” she said monotonously and everything stopped when she heard the other students began to calling out the familiar names. 

“Taeyong ah~~” 

Her eyes instantly found the owner of the name and he had never been looking so good before. It still amazed her how can someone looks like that. Taeyong wasn’t that tall and he was slightly skinnier compare to the other boys but his facial features were no jokes. He looked so cute and so innocent. Rumors said that he is. 

And he was kinda special because.. well, because he’s Taeyong. 

Taeyong had been her classmate for almost 2 years now and her feelings for him had been lingering around for almost 1 year now. Believe it or not, in the span of 2 years, they did initiate few conversations but that’s about it. Projects and homeworks. That’s all. 

He wasn’t the kind to actually talk with people. He has his own world and pretty much friend-less. During recess, he would go to God’s knows where and come back with that small chocolate mint flavored carton milk. Whenever the school ends, he would always poof to somewhere. It was quite difficult to get a hold on him. 

Though he was like that, Hayeon found him interesting. They used to be partner for this one english project and he was lowkey really good with english but he doesn’t show it. She remembered how soft spoken he was and everything he does was very gentle. Since she liked the subject, everything went smoothly and they even went out to get some bubble tea together. It was his treat. To be honest, that was when she realized how much she likes him. 

She noticed how his eyes would twinkled a little bit whenever he saw a puppy passed by him and he smelled good. He covered his mouth when he laughed and his eyes would squinted at the right amount whenever he gets shy. Everything about Lee Taeyong was cute…

But Jaehyun wasn’t really into it.

 

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo.. this is my first time posting on ao3 and literally im gonna learn a lot on using this site.  
> lowkey i've been writing everywhere and i haven't try ao3 yet. so here i am!!  
> posting one of the best stories i had here >//<
> 
> -hae


End file.
